Mirror of Erised
by 567random
Summary: What the characters would see in the mirror, in my opinion.Reviews are always welcome, positive or negative. But hopefully they're positive :
1. Harry Potter

**A/N: So this is going to be a series of short, saying what the characters would see in the mirror of erised, I haope you enjoy! And review, also, I'm open to suggestions! **

**Disclaimer: No I am not rich or British, and no, I'm not J.K Rowling so no, I do not own Harry Potter, but I wish I did.**

What Harry saw was something that a lot of people could have guessed. He saw himself, standing in between his mother and father, all of whom were smiling cheerfully. He had never known his family, and he never would.

Even after all those years of fighting ol'Voldy, he still saw the same thing as he did when he was a small first year, but to be honest, Harry couldn't think of anything else that could make anyone happier, a real family.


	2. Ron Weasley

**A/N: Enjoy! Usual disclaimers apply. I don't own anything. R&R!**

In his first year, he saw himself winning the Quidditch Cup, and shaking hands with Dumbledore. It was something a lot of people would see, Ron thought. He never did have much glory, be the youngest boy, even his little sister out shinning him sometimes. But, as Ron got older, his desire changed.

He saw himself standing with a beautiful brown haired woman with small children all around him, some with wavy red hair, brown hair, or even brown with flecks of red. No matter what they looked like though, Ron thought they looked beautiful, and they all made him the happiest man he could be.

With that in mind, Ron decided he would never look in that mirror again, deciding to make his dream, reality.


	3. Hermione Granger

**A/N: This will probably be the last chapter of the night because I'm tired and this would be my third. It was a long day at school to say the least. Speaking of least, I own the least of amount of stuff here, which means, I don't own Harry Potter. Cool, onto the chapter…**

Hermione Granger has certain opinions on certain things that someone else might not have usually. The one thing though, that could possible change those opinions though, is books, no matter if it's one or one thousand books. When Hermione was just a child, she thought doctors, or healers for that matter, were crazy for wanting to go near people who were bleeding to death, had series injuries etc. She never thought she would want to be one. That is, until she read a certain book.

Now, when she looks into the Mirror of Erised, the one Harry had told her about, this is what she saw: She was in her office at St. Mungos, sitting on a big cushioned chair, leaning back against a red haired man reading the book that had compelled her to become a Healer, and one of the best there is. She wished dearly her life could be like that every day; it looked like bliss, because, as some people may know, bliss isn't ignorance, it's the complete opposite, which was what it looked like.


	4. Ginny Weasley

**A/N: I love Ginny, just saying. I really like how people write her character on a lot of fan fictions, she's just awesome. But yeah, well, I love all the characters of course, but her character's personality is just amazing. Anyways, here's the disclaimer, I don't own Harry Potter, he's just to cool for me to own him, sadly, so, everything you recognize is not mine, J.K Rowling owns it. R&R! **

A sister. That's what Ginny Weasley saw when she looked into the mirror, because, frankly, being the youngest of 7 and the only girl is hard. She always wanted someone she could talk to, shares laughs with and play with, instead of her brother Ron who was clueless. But then Ginny came to Hogwarts and met Hermione through her brother and she became the sister she had always wanted, even though they weren't related by blood.

After she met Hermione, the image changed, it changed into a boy, a boy that she will always love no matter what. After a while, when he returned her love, she was happiest as can be and when she looked into the mirror again, she saw herself, just as she was.


	5. George Weasley

**A/N: Short one, but it's to the point… Well, as for the disclaimer, I don't own anything; I'm not J.K Rowling because if I was, Fred would not have died. Just saying.**

George saw Fred. He knew this would be what he saw, he missed his twin dearly. Some days, he couldn't look in the mirror, because all he would see would be Fred, not himself. Of course, he was happy with his life, but not as happy as he could be. If George could do one thing in his life, he would go back in time and save Fred, even if he died himself, because he loved Fred more than anyone or thing in the whole world.


	6. Fred Weasley

**A/N: Fred is my favorite character, so I made this one a bit longer than the others, and it took me longer to write because he's just that amazing :D So, R&R and normal disclaimers apply.**

Fred never got the chance to look in the mirror, but he was fairly certain that if he did get the chance, he was fairly certain he knew what he would see. He would see himself standing beside his brother, both of them with a beautiful women on their other side while bunches of little kids ran around, full of energy. Even though Fred loved pranks, and to some people seemed like all that mattered to him was pranks, that wasn't true. All that Fred wanted was to have a family, and for his brother to be happy as well.

Fred had wanted to grow old, he want to grow old with someone who didn't just love him because he was handsome or pulled pranks. He wanted someone to love him for him, all the good and bad, and he wanted the exact same for his brother because he loved his brother more than anything. If anything, he wanted it more for George than himself.

Fred never got his deepest desire though, because he died at such a young age. Fred had decided though, the moment right before he died, that at least he died for a good cause, and he just prayed that his twin would live out the dream that he never could, as long as his brother lived, he would be happy.


	7. Draco Malfoy

**A/N: Sooo, I think these are getting longer! Yay! Anyways, yeah, Draco's amazing too, and I sincerely think he's not evil or anything, just misguided. Usual disclaimers apply of course, enjoy and review please!**

He really didn't understand the mirror when he looked into it. He didn't understand why he saw a little boy with bleach blond hair laughing and playing with two very happy parents. He was actually quite confused because at the moment he had no idea what the mirror did, he only knew that the image made him smile and think, _I wished that was me._

He never had a happy childhood; maybe in the years that he was so young he couldn't remember. All he could remember from his whole childhood and teenage years was his father and mother driving all of their crazy ideas about blood status in his head. Mudbloods are lower than us. Mudbloods should never be treated as equals. Blood traitors are not to be associated with. Blood traitors are just as low as mudbloods excreta. He never questioned them, when he did; they beat him, or used the Cruciatus Curse on him. Their own son. He, of course, didn't believe in any of it, but to avoid the pain that would come, he did what his father told him, made friends with people he didn't like, was mean to people he did like, or admired, and became a Death Eater without wanting too.

It was only after a long time of thinking about that image and really looking at the mirror did he figure out what it meant. It was his hearts greatest desire. It was something he could never have though, his childhood was tainted. It was evil and there was no way to go back. He only hoped that he would be a good day to his children one day, he would tell them his views, but wouldn't force them to believe them. He would just love them for who they were. He wanted them to have the childhood that he never could have, because he knew one thing was for sure; Draco Malfoy was _not_ his father.


	8. Albus Dumbledor

**A/N: Dumbledore! Yay! So I realized, and its odd I just realized this, what I'm writing the characters to see in the mirror, well some of them, is kind of like they're boggart. If you don't understand what I mean by that, you can ask in a review and I'll explain next chapter. Anyways, usually disclaimers apply. Enjoy!**

Dumbledore was a very happy man indeed. He had many things, loved and was loved by many people, and much more. Sometimes he would think that he had everything that he ever wanted, that he didn't _need_ anything else to be happy. He knew though, in the back of his mind and heart, he was missing something. His family. He need their forgiveness for Ariana, he needed them to love him, to at least talk to him in some way. He wanted his little sister back.

Something that everything single older brother knows is that the worst thing that could happen would be to lose your little sister. It would be even worse to know, or think that it was your fault she's gone. But it seemed like it was harder on his brother, so when he looked into the mirror, he saw his whole family, smiling and laughing with each other as if nothing had ever happened. He knew he would never see his mother, father or sister again, but maybe he could at least get his brother to talk to him. Maybe. He hoped he would.


	9. Dobby

**A/N: Dobby! I miss Dobby, the poor thing, I'm quite angry he had to go, but I cannot change that because I do not own Harry Potter, J.K Rowling does. I guess I just have to deal with it.**

It was a very selfless image, if you were to ask anyone _but_ the person whose desire it belonged to. Their desire wasn't money, fame, what have you, not even someone to love them. No, what they saw was a group of people, and in this image this certain group of people were smiling, laughing and just enjoying their lives in general. But that's not even the best part. No, the best part about this image, they weren't even included. He just wanted his friends to be happy, because he already had what he wanted.

What he had wanted was what one of the greatest, if not _the_ greatest, wizards gave him. He gave him freedom. He gave him _friendship_. That was all he had ever wanted, to have friends and be free. But Dobby realized; it didn't matter if he was happy, no, only if his friends who had helped him were happy. Because Harry Potter deserved only the best, and so did his friends. Even in Dobby's last moments, Dobby was just happy his friends were there, and that they cared. But Dobby didn't want them to be sad, no, he really didn't. So, Dobby told Mr. Harry Potter that he was happy to be where he was, he was so happy he could help because, in his opinion, there was no better way to die.

It was a very selfless image, even if he didn't realize it himself, and maybe he never would, but that is what would truly make him the happiest. So the next time you look into the Mirror of Erised, think about what you see, and you could really discover many things about yourself you never knew. You may even be like Dobby, and really, who wouldn't?


	10. Fremione

**A/N: So, an OOC one for one of my reviewers withoutthespaces, thank you for the idea! Normal disclaimers apply. Also, I know I already did these characters, yes, there are two in this one but oh well. Review please; even if it's to tell me something bad about this story, it's still welcome. **

The first time he had looked into the mirror, he had no idea as to why he saw her; it was a complete mystery to him. He remembers looking into that mirror, complete confused, but he also felt something odd. He knew what the mirror did, he just didn't know why it would show him her. He sat there for a while, looking at her smiling face, looking radiant. He couldn't help but smile at the way her brow orbs lit up when she laughed or smile, or the way her hair would fall over her shoulders so gracefully. She was stunning. He, in turn, was quite stunned himself for discovering that was the way he felt about her. Ron was going to kill him.

She stood there, looking confused into the mirror._ Why would I see him?_ She thought. She had always thought she would have seen Ron in the mirror, but, she saw his brother instead. While she stood there, pondering the whole thing, she admitted to herself that Fred was quite attractive, and, of course, funny. And he must be smart too, in order to make all of those products they sell. You would have to be smart for that, because if you were an idiot, they wouldn't work as good as they do. He was also charming, and he cared about his family, he had a huge heart. He got along relatively well with most people, except for certain teachers.

_Wait a minute,_ she thought, _how do I know this is Fred and not George, they're almost impossible to tell apart. _Well of course this is Fred! She was one of the people who could always tell them apart, she had no idea why, and besides, it was only logical to be Fred since he was her first thought and this mirror was supposed to show you your greatest desire and all.

She sighed. _I do like Fred, now that I think about it._ Well, she more than just _liked _him, but she didn't realize it yet and didn't even dare to think about it. She just hoped that Fred would fell the same way.

The next time they both had looked into the mirror, they both smiled. They saw themselves exactly has they were, and happy family. After each had looked into the mirror for the first time, it took them a while but the confronted each other about, and discovered they felt the same way about one another. After a couple of years, they got married and had some kids, three girls and two boys, they were as happy as could be and knew that they would never look into that mirror again, not wanting the image to ever change. It was their happily ever after.


	11. Luna Lovegood

**A/N: Luna! Well, this is shorter, but I found no need to make it any longer, I hope you enjoy it! Reviews are greatly loved and appreciated and usual disclaimers apply.**

What Luna Lovegood saw was a lot like any other. She did not see something she wished would happen to her, but to someone she loved dearly and would do anything for.

She saw her father, she saw him standing beside her mother, big and bright smiles on both of their faces. That was not the only thing though, she also saw them standing in front of a big building that said _the Quibbler_. She saw many people with the magazine in hand, smiling at what they were reading and actually believing it! That was what she saw, she saw her dad, not being scorned by all the people that didn't believe what he wrote or talked about, but asking him dozens of questions, wanting to no more. Luna did not honestly care whether people believed _her _or not, she just wanted them to believe her father. She loved him dearly and wouldn't wish for anything else.

But then again, she might be being just a little bit greedy, because off to the side of the image, she saw her holding her mother's hand, smiling like she did when her mother was still alive.


	12. Severus Snape

**A/N: Snape, Snape Severus Snap. Dumbledor! Harry Potter Puppet Pals… Anyways… Disclaimers apply and Review!**

Many people would assume that Severus Snape would see the love of his love, Lily Evans in the Mirror of Erised. Even Severus Snape himself thought that would be what he saw, but he was wrong, everyone was so drastically, terrible wrong. What he saw in that mirror, well, it shocked him still.

To be perfectly honest, the image would be very difficult to decipher unless you were the one seeing it. It was just a little boy standing with his mum, hand in hand smiling. That was all. Of course, no one would ever image that the little boy was indeed Severus Snape, the only similarity was his hair, but that was also different back then.

After a while of looking into the Mirror, Snape discovered why he saw this image. The woman was his mother, and she was happy. He was happy. His father wasn't in the picture, but that was alright with him. His childhood wasn't the best one there was, he never really understood many great aspects of being a child, until he met Lily. But even then, it was still horrible. Looking at this image, Severus Snape decided something. He decided that even though his childhood was horrible, no one else's should be. He decided he would start being a little nicer to the other houses at Hogwarts, but only a little.


	13. Blaise Zabini

**A/N: So I'm really really times like 10000000000 times sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been really busy, and even this chapter isn't very long or anything, but I wrote it in the car like two days ago, I'm not sure when the next time I'll update will be, but I hope soon. In the mean time, you guys could always check out my other stories Again, disclaimers apply, and this will count for the rest of the chapters, just saying. Please review and I'm sorry it's not that amazing.**

When Blaise was growing up, he never really knew his father, his mother re-married a lot. His mother would give him anything he wanted, but he really just wanted to know his father. So, when he looked into the mirror so many years ago, he had seen his dad. He didn't see himself standing with him, or his parents being happily re-married, he just saw his dad. Blaise didn't want some big father-son relationship or anything, he just wanted to know him, and he wanted his dad to know his son. Besides that one fact though, his life was pretty good, so if he ever looked into that mirror again, he would see the same thing as he did as a child.


	14. Molly Weasly

**A/N: still a short one, but it was way way way quicker, please enjoy and review and if you get bored, I have some other stories started that you might like, tell me what you think! I'm also starting a new story, but I won't post it until I have a couple chapters of it done. Anyways, enjoy!**

**Chapter 14**

Molly Weasleys hearts desire was nothing but the happiness of her family and extended family. She was such a kind hearted person that it had nothing to do with her; she would be the most miserable person on the planet if it meant her family was happy. It was as simple as that, no questions asked and no answers given, just simple love.


	15. Arthur Weasley

**A/N: Arthur! He's such a good guy, isn't he? Well, here it is! **

**Chapter 15**

You would expect something odd from Arthur Weasley, wouldn't you? Something around the lines of knowing everything about muggles possible, or muggles knowing about magic. Something to do with muggles. But no, his hearts greatest desire was none of those, but something that is probably the most difficult to achieve. Mr. Weasley only wished for world peace. Everyone he knows, as well as himself, has been through a lot in their lives that they should have never experienced. He just hopes that the next generation will be luckier.


	16. Sirius Black

**A/N: One of my all time favorites! Well, I know I haven't updated in like, well **_**forever,**_** but, here comes the lame excuses, school and like a bunch of different extra activities, like sports, mostly. But, it's March break now, so, here is a chapter! I know, not one of my best, but I tried to make it longer for the delay, so here yah go and R&R please oh, and sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes. **

**Chapter 16**

After being alone in a dark damp cell for 12 years, you would never know what to expect from Sirius Black. Maybe he would see his friends still alive; maybe it would be Peter, but a Peter who didn't betray them. Or maybe it would be Harry, safe and sound. You would never think it would be his freedom and, it wasn't. He wasn't selfish.

He saw something that even surprised himself. He saw his younger brother, Regulus. I guess to some people, it wouldn't be too shocking. I guess Sirius might find himself part of the reason as to why Regulus died, even if he may not know the whole story, he felt in his heart that his brother was good. He should have look out for him better, he should have been a better older brother. But instead he ran away, leaving his brother to die at such a young age.

Sirius cried almost every night for a whole year after that, and of course it resurfaced in Azkaban. You don't get too many younger siblings in a lifetime; you should try to protect them as much as possible. But, it wasn't Sirius' fault at all. His brother died for a good cause, and poor Sirius couldn't even see it. He just wanted his brother back, so he wouldn't have to live with the grief.


	17. Remus Lupin

**A/N: Remus I find he's one of the best characters J.K Rowling could have made up, he's definitely in my top five favorites. **

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling.**

It's weird. The things you expect from people to see in the mirror rarely ever happen. It might be because, well, you're probably not thinking outside of the box, are you?

Well, for someone else to see what Remus Lupin saw, maybe they would think it wasn't thank surprising. But, of course, they'd be wrong. Yes, he saw himself as just a normal human being, not a wolf. Now why would the people be wrong? Because he didn't see this image for himself, not even close. He had come to terms with what he was, he didn't mind it anymore.

The reason why he saw this was for the safety of those he loved, for people he didn't even know. He hated hurting people, even if it wasn't intentional. But, above all reasons, he wanted to make sure that there was no possible way his unborn child would be like him. Deep down, Remus somehow knew that his son would be normal all along; except the metamorphosis, but that was somehow normal. He just didn't want to worry as much as he did, he didn't want Dora to be worrying about him worrying all the time.

But, he supposed, since he can't change the fact, he might as well make his life worth living in the meantime.


	18. Narcissa Malfoy

**A/N: Sorry it's short, but I find it's a good short. And, last Sunday was the 100****th**** anniversaries of the sinking of the Titanic, God bless all the lost souls would died. **

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling, nuff said. **

**Chapter 18**

People often judge a book by its cover and not what's on the inside. That was exactly the case with Narcissa Malfoy. People thought many things about her, but one thing was for sure, she did indeed have heart. She loved her family and would do anything for them.

So, when she looked into the mirror, she saw her family free and happy, not under the control of anyone, especially the Dark Lord or the Ministry. She longed for their happiness, and maybe one day they would get that.


	19. Severus and Hermione

**A/N: So xSeverusxCrookshanksx has requested this and who am I to deny a request? Well, seeing as I am more of a Dramione or Fremione fan, I didn't really know how to go about writing this, but I hope you enjoy it! Reviews are greatly appreciated. **

**Disclaimer: Honestly, I don't even live in the U.K.**

**Chapter 19**

When he discovered his feelings for her, it was like being a young boy all over again. She had so many of the same qualities as Lily, both were extremely intelligent, kind, stubborn, and also, both were muggle born. He loved Lily and probably always would, but Hermione was different. His love for her surpassed that of Lily by a thousand and he would hold on to her this time, he wouldn't let her go. He would keep fighting until the end.

Everyone always thought she would end up with Ron, some even suspected Harry. So, when she ended up with Severus Snape, she surprised a good number of people. Mainly her friends. But, in the end they were all happy for her, even Ron, although he never did have feelings for her. It was a simple love story, one filled with love as big as the seven seas.

So when this particular couple looked into the Mirror, it was no shock to see them just as they were, a happy family of three.


	20. Lucius Malfoy

**A/N: I've also thought Lucius was a softy on the inside, but who knows! Enjoy **

**Disclaimer: It's too sad to even think about. No, I don't own it.**

**Chapter 20**

To be bold, Lucius Malfoy was, in the end, secretly routing for Harry Potter to win the battle. He couldn't stand how the Dark Lord was always threatening his family, always torturing them. He was at first in complete agreement with him, and he still wasn't too fond of muggle borns, but that isn't important.

The important part was his family. He may seem cold-hearted, like the rest of the Malfoys, but he wasn't not when it came to his family. So when he looked into the mirror, he saw what many others also saw. He saw his family, living happy, as he believed they should.


	21. Lily Potter

**A/N: Lily, for ****ThiefofMagic****, and don't worry, I'll do James next I do take suggestions by the way, it helps me, it really does. I would also like to say thanks to everyone who put me or my story on alert, or reviewed or favorited my story! Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: It's too sad to even think about. No, I don't own it.**

**Chapter 21**

Lily was a kind hearted person who tended to always see the better in people, even if they didn't like to show others that part of themselves. Throughout her whole life, she could only think of one person who she could never find one ounce of goodness in them, and that was none other than Lord Voldemort.

She loathed him; more than anything or anyone. Her hatred for him only increased when she found out he was putting her family in danger. Lily would do anything in her power to protect those that she loved, especially her family.

So it may not come as a big shock, but when Lily looked into that mirror, she saw that monster dead, never to come back. She saw her and her family, happy, without any threat in the world.

Little did she know she would never live to see that.


	22. James Potter

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoy! R&R please **

**Disclaimer: I have no rights or claims to the world of Harry Potter.**

**Chapter 22**

James Potter would see in the mirror what many people expected him to see. It was him, standing beside Lily, holding her hand, both of them grinning like they were on top of the world. But that wasn't all. He also saw his little baby boy, sitting on the floor and clutching onto his leg, giggling happily. In his opinion, family is the most important thing in the world.

Harry would grow up to look almost exactly like his father, except for his eyes. But something that may be a little bit shocking, is that Harry would see the same picture as his father; his family.


	23. Percy Weasley

**A/N: I am very proud of myself for writing this chapter, it just came to me! I hope you guys enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it! Enjoy and don't forget to review!**

**Disclaimer: No. Just, no.**

**Chapter 23**

There's no mystery to Percy, as some people may believe. He's not too complicated; he loves his job so much that he becomes blind to what is really important.

You could think of many different reasons as to why Percy had a great change of heart before the final battle began. The one thing though, that really made him see the light, people would not think of. He was at the ministry, doing his job like he did every day, but then, as he was on his lunch break, he came across something rather strange. There was a big object underneath a white sheet. He stumbled across this while looking for some documents for the minister, even though he was technically on break.

Percy decided to figure out what this object was, so he unveiled it, showing him a mirror. Now, Percy may be a pompus git, but he wasn't stupid; he knew what mirror this was. It was the Mirror of Erised. He was very curious by nature, so, as expected, he looked into the mirror. In this mirror he did not see his work, or anything remotely relate to his work. What he saw in that mirror is what made him go to his family, begging for forgiveness.

He saw his family, each and every one of them smiling at him as if nothing had ever happened, as if he were still a true Weasley, because Weasleys never turn against their family. So, after staring into that mirror for what seemed like forever, he went to his family, regretting everything he's done for the last two years.


	24. Bill Weasley

**A/N: Here's Bill! I hope you enjoy and don't forget to review!**

**Disclaimer: I refuse to believe that people still think I own Harry Potter.**

**Chapter 24**

What Bill Weasley saw the mirror was similar to what the rest of his family saw, but his reasons were completely different. Most of them saw their family's happy and safe, in a Voldemort free world. Yes, he saw his family safe, sound and happy, but not entirely because Voldemort would be gone.

Ever since Bill was attacked by Fenir Greyback, he feared that the werewolf would come back to bite him. He was scared, that if he turned into a werewolf and put his family in danger, and if that happened, he wouldn't be able to live with himself.

So, in the mirror he saw his family, but the way he saw himself, was different. There was no scar on his face; it looked exactly as it did before, as if it had never happened.


	25. Charlie Weasley

**A/N: So I have noticed, as well as some reviewers, that my chapters are getting really repetitive. I really hate that myself, so I tried to make this chapter a little different and I really hope you all like it, especially since he doesn't see his family in the mirror. Also, don't worry about negative reviews; they help me more sometimes than positive ones. PS: Thanks to Anonymous for actually going out and telling me Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I'm getting tired of writing these.**

**Chapter 25**

Dragons. He loved them, they were just so fascinating. They were mysterious, and of course, magical. Charlie has always been a bit of, well a bit of a loner. He doesn't have a significant other, no, and he had a huge family. Yes, he loved them all very dearly, but he just could never deal with so many people.

Dragons, though, were a different story. They couldn't talk, so they never asked questions. They were a challenge, which always made him think.

Maybe one day Charlie will find someone out there for him, but right now he has his dragons and he's perfectly fine with that. So when he looked into the mirror, he saw him surround by dragons, by a world of possibilities.


	26. Lily Potter 2

**A/N: Sorry for not updating in a while, been studying for my exams… which I really should be doing now… Anyhoo, enjoy! Oh, and I know I already did Lily, but someone sent a review, sorry I can't remember who! And they said this would have been a better one and I agree, so, yeah. R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I'm getting really tired of writing these so, this will be my last one but it counts for the whole entire story, cool? Awesome, onto the chapter…**

**Chapter 26**

When Lily was little, she grew up with a sister who thought she was a 'freak', was always jealous of her and so on. So Lily had a friend, and his name was Severus. He was always kind to her and made her smile. She never thought he would turn out like he did.

Lily always thought that one day he would redeem himself in a way. She thought he would go back to his old self. She knew James didn't like him, but she didn't care, she wanted her friend back. So, whenever Lily looked into the Mirror of Erised, she would see a little boy with black hair. She saw Severus as he used to be, not what he had become.


	27. Tom Marvolo Riddle

**A/N: Old Voldy when he was a first year I like to believe that he did have some emotion, but yeah. Review! **

**Chapter 27**

As a young boy, Tom Marvolo Riddle discovered a very curios mirror. He wasn't very sure as to what it did, because it did not show your reflection. But Tom was new to the magical world, so it made sense that it was strange. Everything was strange in this new world. Tom was wondering what he saw what he did in the mirror. He saw a lovely girl with dark brown hair and blue eyes, staring at him and smiling. The rest of her face was blurred, so he obviously didn't know her. But just the image of a pretty girl smiling made him very happy, because a pretty girl never smiled at him before.

Tom didn't know it then, but that was the last time he would ever see the pretty girl. Young minds are a very interesting thing.


	28. Lord Voldemort

**A/N: Happy but sad at the same time. Poor guy. Anyways, please review! Thanks to the favourites and alerts! Oh, and thanks to all who reviewed; TheifOfMagic, Anonimo, Roco and anyone else from other chapters! Usually I just PM them, but seeing as two were anonymous... and I got lazy... Review!**

**Chapter 28**

A person's mind can be easily changed. Ideas change, feelings change, and feelings can get totally removed from a person's body. Well, not literally, but almost. After experience many things he shouldn't have as a child, Voldemort's thoughts and feelings changed very quickly. He no longer cared about the pretty girl he once saw in the mirror many years ago. She was dead to him now. What he saw would break someone's heart had they been able to see it.

Lord Voldemort saw himself standing in the middle of many dead bodies, too many to count. All of these people held significance to him though. They were all people who have ever caused him harm, when he was a child or adult. He wanted revenge, but his revenge quickly spread to those who most resembled those who hurt him. Muggles and Mudbloods. His heart was now only filled with dark hatred, and it will never return to what it once was. Joyful.


	29. Bellatrix Lestrange

**A/N: Bellatrix! Yeepeee! I realllllly hope you guys enjoy this, although if you don't that's understandable, seeing as it took me less than 5 minutes to write it... Review! And thanks for those suggestions and to the people you reviewed! It means a lot!**

**Chapter 29**

To love someone from pure love is a very magical thing. It can make someone so happy they feel like they'll burst from emotion.

But loving someone for an entirely different reason can be harmful. What is that reason? Power.

Bellatrix Lestrange was a very power-hunger woman. So she did all she could to achieve whatever goal she set. She then decided that loving the Dark Lord would be the best way to make her all powerful.

This was a very bad idea. It made her look helpless, like she couldn't do anything on her own, or even with help from her husband. It drove her even crazier when the Dark Lord would not accept her like that, but just as a death eater.

But looking into that mirror she did not see the Dark Lord. No, she saw what she was going for all along. Power, the most destructive thing someone could ever want, and Bella was proof enough of that.


	30. Tonks

**A/N: Short but... couldn't think of anything else. Also, I'm now down exams and summer has started! So I hope I'll be able to post more often! Enjoy and don't forget to review.**

**Chapter 30**

Tonks was a very happy person. She had great parents and wonderful friends. What she didn't have though, was Remus. She's loved him for a while now though, but he doesn't believe that he's good for her, just because of his furry little problem.

When Tonks looked into the mirror she saw herself holding hands with Remus, both with huge grins on their faces, they were happy.


	31. Astoria Greengrass

**A/N: This has got to be the shortest chapter for this story ever. Sorry if people like Astoria, but I don't, plus I was running out of ideas haha. Please review and feel free to make suggestions, it always makes my day. I would also like to point out that all of my stories do not have a beta. Have a nice day!**

**Chapter 31**

Astoria saw herself surrounded by fortune and fame; she saw everything she ever wanted. She saw herself being better than Daphnee, better than anyone really. She wanted it all, and by no means was she ashamed of that fact, she rejoiced in it.


	32. Minerva McGonagall

**A/N: Hello! So here is Minerva, and sorry if anyone doesn't understand this, but her life was explained on Pottermore, so, yeah. Enjoy, and don't forget to review! **

**Chapter 32**

Minerva McGonagall was a normal person, believe it or no. She, like so many others, has loved someone who was taken away from her. She had a family who hid what they were from the people they lived by, and even their own father sometimes.

Her life as a child was difficult, especially after her mother told her what she was. She was indeed though, happy with her life, even though she has been through so much. She does wish sometimes that she didn't have to grow up the way she did, she wished she had lived in a community with wizards and witches, so they didn't have to hide. She knew it was wrong, but that was how she thought, because then maybe her life could have been better for herself, even if her father would have felt uncomfortable.

So when she looked into that mirror, that was what she saw, a life growing up with magic.


	33. Ariana Dumbledore

**A/N: So this is pretty sad I find, sorry about that, but that's how it came out. Please review and I'll try to update more! Thanks :)**

Children have big hearts, and in childhood, that is when you're most innocent. Ariana Dumbledore was someone who loved her family, and wanted them to have whatever they needed to be happy. So, when she looked into the mirror of erised, it was surprising that she did not see that. She saw herself happy and attending Hogwarts, not scared of her own magic.

In a way though, that image was for her family, because that way, she didn't have to hide, and maybe her brothers wouldn't hate each other so much. But it was too late, and now she's only a picture and a memory, and in her eyes, what broke her family apart.


	34. Teddy Lupin

**A/N: Hey look, already got another chapter out! I'm skilled haha, enjoy and please review!**

Teddy Lupin was more like his Godfather than people would think. Though Teddy grew up in a happier household, that hole, the one no one could replace was still there. Like Harry, Teddy never knew his real parents, though he heard many great stories about them. He still wished to meet them, and maybe he would, when he joined them in the afterlife.

Knowing that though, he still saw them in the mirror. He knew it was bad to stare, but he couldn't help it. He wished things were different, that they didn't have to have died, but they did. He supposed he should be grateful though, after all, his life was so much better than Harry's.


	35. Dudley Dursley

**A/N: Haha, I'm tired guys, very tired, please don't mind this chapter, I mean, it just came to me in my tiredness! Oh, and the first part, I think there's like, a song or something, so that's what he's thinking in his head.**

**And I have a poll that I made out of boredom on my profile, check it out if you want :)**

**Onto the story! :D**

**P.S: Anyone want to become my beta?**

**P.P.S: It's been over a year guys! Happy late birthday Mirror of Erised! **

* * *

><p>I want candy. I want candy.<p>

Those were the thoughts of the one and only Dudley Dursley. No, he wasn't magical, of course he wasn't, but he knew about magic. So when he stumbled along a strange mirror, he knew it had something to do with magic. After all, he didn't see his reflection, no. He saw a bunch of candy. He even tried grabbing some, but, alas, it was made like a mirror.

So Dudley decided to go steal some candy from his dad. He was suddenly very hungry.


End file.
